The main stream of conventional vehicle lamps has been halogen lamps and HIDs (High Intensity Discharge) lamps. In recent years, however, vehicle lamps have been developed in which a semiconductor light source such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) or a laser diode (also referred to as a semiconductor laser) is used as a light source.
A vehicle lamp has been developed which includes an additional high beam configured to illuminate an area lying farther than an area to be illuminated by a normal high beam with a view to enhancing the visibility of such a farther area. A laser diode is used as a light source for the additional high beam because high directionality is required on the additional high beam, or a similar semiconductor light source with high luminance is used. Additionally, a light source with high luminance such as a laser diode or an LED is sometimes used for a normal high beam or low beam.
A light source with high luminance causes a problem of dazzling a preceding vehicle and/or a pedestrian while it provides high visibility.